THE JELLICLE DISASTER!
by HanonXNagisa
Summary: The kits dont know they need a partner in the Jellicle Ball! So when Munku told them they need one, They're too shy to ask them out! So, I dont know what couple to pair up please review and tell what couple you want! I do not accept slash Victoria/Misto
1. The treehouse

_Hello! This is VictoriaxMistoffelees, the author of the story The Jellicle Disaster!!! And I want you to review of who the pairing you like!!! (I don't accept slashes) But Victoria and Misto is taken. This is the plot: The kittens didn't knew that they need a partner in the Jellicle ball. So when Munkustrap told them, They're too shy to ask the queens and toms!! The Jellicle ball is just next week!!!_

Victoria woke up as she stretched her arms and got outside of her den. She saw Jemima and Etcetera playing. She approached them.

"Hey guys! What are you playing?" Victoria asked.

"Just a 'Catch the tail' wanna join?" Etcetera said;

"Nah. I'll just watch you two." Victoria replied.

They heard laughings. They looked at the tall tree and knew who was there. "Not again." Jemima said. They climbed the tree quietly. They peeked and saw the Tom kittens laughing at Pouncival. Pouncival has an apple in his mouth and was tied up. He spitted the apple out of his mouth.

"Ha-ha… Very funny…" Pouncival said. "Now untie me!" They heard the girls laugh and they saw them at the door of their tree house. Jemima went to Pouncival and untied the rope. "Rapists!" Jemima said as her friends laugh. Victoria and Etcetera climbed up inside their tree house as well.

"Wanna play?" Etcetera said jumping up and down.

"Sure!!!" Pouncival said.

"What are we going to play?" Asked Misto.

"Dunno." Victoria said.

"How about TRUTH OR DARE??!!" Suggested Pouncival.

"How about Dare or Dare?" Said Jemima.

"How about I puch you in the face?! That's the game!!!" yelled Pouncival angrily. "Okay, Me first, I dare you to kiss me!!!"

Jemima rolled her eyes.

_Sorry. Too short. Its because I had an Idea. YOU REVIEW AND TELL ME THEIR DARES. IT MEANS: YOU PICK THE DARE!!! ANY DARE YOU WANT!!!_


	2. Etecetera's dare by hurting her Tuger

Wow. First review. Zabbie Q wrote:

Cute idea.

How about the dare of someone yanking Tugger's tail?

God bless.  
ZQ

Thank you very much! I was waiting for the first review!

They all sat down. Misto got a bottle from his bag and he dropped it on the floor. He turned it. It stopped on Etcetera. They all giggled. "Truth or Dare?" Jemima asked, giggling. "Dare!" Etcetera yelled. "Dare it is!" Victoria said. They saw the passing Tugger. Misto went to all of them and whispered something to their ears. "Okay Ettie! You need to pull your dream guy's tail!" Pouncival said, grinning. "But… WAAAH!!" Etcetera cried. "Dares are Dares!" Tumblebrutus said. Etcetera went down the tree house and went to Rum Tum Tugger. She pulled his tail and Tugger screamed like a girl. The kittens laughed out loud. But little Etcetera cries. Tugger looked at Etcetera. Etcetera smiled at him. "Gross!" Tugger said like a pink girl. Tugger ran away like a girl. Etcetera looked at her laughing friends and frowned. "I'll get them someday!" Etcetera thought. She went back and spinned the bottle. She stared at the bottle. It was pointed to……

WHO?!

Pls. review and tell me what dare.


	3. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus' fight

Wow. I didn't realize I have so many reviews! Well, I can do all of them! Second Chapter!

Thanks for electricjellicle for reviewing a dare!

My dare:

Etcetera dares Tumblebrutus to fight pouncival.

Thanks again electricjellicle for reviewing!

The bottle spinned. And it finally stopped on….. Tumblebrutus! "Wu-oh" Tumblebrutus gulped. Etcetera went to Tumblebrutus, hopping. "Truth or dare?" Etcetera asked. "Dare!" Tumblebrutus said, proudly. Etcetera snickered. "Why are you snickering?" Tumblebrutus asked. "Well…. I dare YOU to fight Pouncival!" Etcetera said. "I hate you." Pouncival said as Tumblebrutus jumped to him. "Hahahahaha!!!" Etcetera laughed madly. But with surprise, Pouncival won! Pouncival was stepping on Tumblebrutus with his right foot. "With my strength, smartness and handsomeness, (wink) I will rule the Jellicle!" Pouncival said, raising his fist in victory. "Cut the goof! You're stepping on me!" Tumblebrutus said, ruining his announcement. "Oh. Sorry." Pouncival said. "Not even in your dreams Pouncival!" Etcetera said. "OK. Spin the bottle." Mistoffelees said. They spinned the bottle and it stopped on Jemima!


	4. Jemima's endless questions

Ok. Another review! Thank you for reviewing Zabbie Q.

Zabbie Q wrote:

Thank-you for using my suggestion!

How about Jemima and she has to keep asking Munkustrap questions while he's busy (and she's only allowed to ask questions and not reveal what she's doing)?

God bless.  
ZQ

Jemima giggled. "My turn to dare!" Mistoffelees said. "Truth or dare?" Mistoffelees asked Jemima. "Dare!" Jemima said. "OK. This will be a tough one! I dare YOU to ask your father, Munkustrap questions even if he's busy!" Mistoffelees said. "Easy peazy!" Jemima said. She went down the tree house and went to the busy Munkustrap who was guarding the Jellicle. "Hi dad! How did you and mom met?" Jemima asked. "Well, we met in this place. We-" Munkustrap was cut off by Jemima. "What restaurant?" Jemima asked. "The lake. So while we were eating-" Munkustrap was cut off by Jemima again. "What were you eating?" Jemima asked. "Fish." Munkustrap replied. "What fish?" Jemima asked. "Salmon." Munkustrap replied. "Big? Medium? Or small?" Jemima asked. "Medium." Munkustrap replied. Jemima continued asking and on the background, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer was there. They were carrying 2 sacks filled with things and stuff. "Hurry up Mungojerrie!" Rumpleteazer said, pushing Mungojerrie's butt through the fence. "All right Rumpleteazer!" Mungojerrie said, struggling. "What's that noise?" Munkustrap said. He was about to turn his head around but Jemima distracted him. "I love you dad." Jemima said, kissing Munkustrap on the cheek. "Love you too honey!" Munkustrap said. "Gotta go! Bye!" Jemima said, as she dashed off back to the tree house. "I'm done." Jemima said. She spinned the bottle and It stopped on Plato.


End file.
